U N K N O W N
by Rio Sawada
Summary: She is Unknown. No one knows about her, no one. Her name is unknown, her identity is unknown. She died but she alive. She exist but she isn't. The only normal person in Vindice. The truth behind the accident in Hanamichi Middle School. The truth behind a popular girl. Why she has the flame of the night? Enma x OC. Rated T , Just In Case.
1. Chapter 1

**[ U. N. K. N. O. W. N. ]**

* * *

_[My Name is -Unknown-. I'm unknown to everyone. I'm no one. I don't have any family. I don't have anything; name, place to stay. I don't even know why am I here, in this world or where I from. It's all started at that day...]_

* * *

_There is a story, a very famous one. In a school named 'Hanamichi Middle School', there was a terrible incident. It's said that a very popular person died. That child was known with her beauty and kindness. Her skin is very pale as pale as the snow, she has a very small pink mouth. Her hair was short and always kind of messy. Her eyes are blue that always looked like shining under the moonlight. It was a very terrible accident._

_What kind of accident? No one know._

_Some said it was a train crush or a car crush._

_Someone said she fell from stairs. And many more. _

_Her body was found in the middle of the street in front of a stairs, she hardly breathing, her eye was injured, her arm and legs are broken, and nobody was there. But a person happened to passed by. According to him, she was smirking and muttered, **"Unknown."** The person that found her didn't say anything to the girl that laying on the ground. He panicked. He didn't have any cellular phone, no one was there expect her. So he immediately ran to search for help and shouted, "I found a girl in a very terrible condition! Please call ambulance!" _

_And as he came back with another person, the girl was gone, but traces of blood can be seen. In front of a lake, the blood traces disappeared. People thought she fell and drowned at that lake, but they couldn't find the girl anywhere. She just disappeared._

_Her classmates cried like crazy, "GIVE HER BACK!"shouted them. _

_Suddenly, a faint voice can be heard, "I'm here." They looked around, the girl wasn't there. But they sure, it was her._

_It was her, Mei. Akai Mei._

* * *

[I have a story that no one know. Thousand of secret behind the smile that I always had on my face. That day I jumped down from the stairs. A rock hit my left eye, my right arm and my legs are broken. Sou, If I die, what will I be? If I'm not die, will my friends go away from me? I smirked and muttered 'Unknown...' I closed my eyes, If no one know my secret, If no one know about me, If I 'die' now... I weakly stand up and walked to the lake. I released it all, my sorrow, my sadness, my fear, all of it. And a flame appeared. A black flame. If I jumped into it,where will I arrived again? Maybe it's fine. As long no one know about me. _Yes, I didn't know who I am or where I from now on. I will stay as an Unknown. I didn't exist and I never was. I died but at the same time I alive. Sou, Let it be like this... Let it be._]

* * *

_**Chapter 001 – A Mystery**_

* * *

**Hello, everyone. This new story is Enma x OC. And yes, the flame that mentioned is the flame of the night. I got this idea from _Another._ It was a good thriller anime ever. Well then, review are always appreciated!**

**Err... and this story haven't be started... I mean the chapter of this story... Please enjoy the rest of it!**

* * *

[Enma's POV]

I decided to took some walk to cool my head off because of Adelheid. After this, there will be a battle with Tsuna-kun... Tsunayoshi Sawada... I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. Suddenly I heard something like 'brugh', I flinched and tried to found the source of the sound.

"Again, I can't control my flame..." A faint voice said, almost like whispering.

"Who is there?"asked me in curiosity. Then I found a girl near the forest. She wears a black cloak that covered all of her body, just like the Vindice. A black hat that has a white bandage around it was dropped on to the ground. The girl has a black hair and a blue right eye. Her left eye and part of her face are covered by a white bandage.

"Kozato Enma..." She mumbled my name. I twitched in surprise. "Tch. You didn't see me, understood?" She glared at me and disappeared as a black flame appeared.

"...Inside the Vindice... There is a normal girl?" I mumbled in question. I shook my head. "It couldn't be."

"I'm exist, but I don't exist, Kozato." I heard a faint voice, that girl voice. I flinched and tried to find her. But she wasn't there. "I may be a Vindice but I'm not." Then the voice disappeared. The red haired boy just shook his head. She have something more important to do now. For his family. His only family.

* * *

[Author's POV]

"How silly... doing things for family..."said a girl in somewhere deep inside the Vindice Prison. "I wonder, what I can find here inside this man's memory?" She stared at a blue haired boy, Rokudo Mukuro, One of The Prisoner in Vindice.

"Unknown." A voice can be heard.

The girl, 'Unknown' turned and found a baby with a clear pacifier covered in bandage with a man in a back cloak. "Jagger, Bermuda."said her calmly.

"You didn't go anywhere, didn't you?"asked Bermuda.

"...No." She rolled her eye. "Depends on what you thought." She smirked.

Bermuda sighed, "Where did the flame warp you to?"asked him with hands folded on his chest.

'Unknown' sighed, "The Shimon's Castle." She answered lightly, "Don't worry, nothing special happened." Her face nearly didn't show any emotion like she didn't panicked, at all.

"How about your training?"asked Jagger.

"My combat skills are perfect. My technique always perfect. My way in cheating and lying are magnificent. But..." A black flame appeared on her hand, it's flickered. "It's still hard to control." She said flatly.

"Fine, do you want to see Mukuro-kun's memory?"asked Bermuda.

'Unknown' nodded, she didn't have anything to do anyways. 'And that boy...Kozato Enma, eh? He seems interesting.' She stared at her arm and mumbled lowly, "They are all weird... choosing family over their own life..."

"What?" Bermuda asked.

"No.. Nothing." She shook her head. 'I just hope... I'm a normal person.'

* * *

**The End – Chapter 001**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!**

**- Rio Sawada -**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ U.N.K.N.O.W.N ]**

**a fanfiction by Rio Sawada**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**.**

**I only own my OC**

**-This is an Enma x OC story-**

**I apologize for the grammar mistakes and such.**

**Please enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 02:**

**The Normal Girl in Vindice**

Enma Kozato sits in front of the river after feeding the cats. He stares at the river, daydreaming. It has been a week since the 'misunderstanding' battle. And his thought are full about a thing. The girl with the same appearance as the Vindice. From what he knows, the Vindice never shows their face, they never open the bandages that cover their face. But the girl, she looks normal. Yet familiar.

'Come to think of it... Magi and I always play with her before they were all murdered... It's a good thing Daemon Spade isn't here anymore...'thinks Enma. He stares at the cats, petting them one by one and smiled. "It would be good if I can come back to that time."

.

[Somewhere in Italy]

"Unknown." Jagger sighs. "Why don't you tell us your name? Calling you 'unknown' isn't comfortable at all."complains him.

The said girl closes her eyes, "You can call me whatever you like... I don't want anyone call me by my name..." She rolls her eyes.

"*sigh* Fine then, how is your training?"asks Bermuda suddenly.

"As usual. I just thought that my flames never suit the job to transfer me around. Every time I use wrap, I'd end up in other country." She frowns.

"Maybe it's for other thing... your flame isn't like other flames, even thought it's the night flame.. It's different from my night flame."explains Bermuda. 'Unknown' just nodded in reply, she continues to cook their dinner. "Anyway, we're going to go for a battle."

"Battle? Is there something happening? Something about the Arcobaleno?" She narrows her eyes.

"Yes. You can come if you want, as long as you don't use your night flame to warp. We're going to take the watches from the Simon Famiglia. A fight for our revenge." The baby with the clear pacifier walk to the door.

"I will go... But of course, after dinner. Go to the dinning room, I will bring your food there."said the girl calmly, turning off the fire from the stove. Today's menu is Paella (seafood fried rice) and some chiken soup. Jagger helps the girl out and the Vindice eat their dinner in silence. Their everyday peace. The night comes and the girl puts bandages around her face.

"I'm ready."

.

[OC's POV]

The Vindice is boring as always. They are always mysterious, full of secrets. We eat the dinner I made in silent. Boring. I sigh, I never really know about them. I never really know about myself too. That's maybe why I can get along with Vindice in these past years. We are unknown to other people. It's actually weird how I ended up here...

My left eye is blind, more like damaged.

It's because of that day.

My real name is Akai Mei. A normal student in Hanamichi Middle High School. I never know about myself. I was found by the Akai Couple. Akai Hoshino and Akai Hiroshi is a really good happy couple. They found me in the middle of the street. I forgot about everything. My name, my parents, my family, my friends, my home, everything. That time I was 8. I learn everything from the start; how to socialize with people, how to write, how to speak, how to read, how to count. It was when I realized, that I hold a power, this flame of night that I have. I began to be scared at myself, at my past. Where do I belong to?

"Unknown."

I snap out. I turn and give Jagger a nod, "Sorry, just daydreaming... Let's go."said me.

.

[Author's POV]

The Simon are having fun as always. It was really surprising... when suddenly.. Black flame appears. The Black Cloak, the chain, the white bandages. The Vindice suddenly appear, they attack them.

"What are they doing here?!"shout the Simon Decimo in surprise.

"Aaargh!" Katou Julie shout in pain.

"Julie!" Adelheid tries to attack the Vindice, but it's pointless. Then one of them step forward and attack the Simon boss with a chain.

"Urgh!" Enma grunted in pain.

"Enma! Run!"shouts Adelheid.

"Enma!" Skull shouts.

Enma turns to his HDWM, he is ready to fight for his family. "I'm not going to let you hurt them!" He says.

The one that attacks him before steps forward, "...Then do as you wish."

Some of the Simon widens their eyes, 'A girl voice?!'think them.

Enma uses his black holes, but the girl walks to him without gotten sucks by the black holes. "Wha-!"

"..." She whispers something on his ears. Unheard by anyone. "Good night..."says her as she chops Enma's neck.

After they beat them up, they take the watch and calmly go away.

.

[Enma's POV]

I step back, the black holes doesn't have any effect on her?! When I realized, she is already in front of me, she leans forward and whispers, "Don't worry, I won't kill..." Suddenly, everything turns black.

.

**Time Skip (A/N: Time Skip is everywhere in this chapter, sorry!)**

[OC/Mei's POV]

I don't participate in the battle, more like I'm too lazy to. After all, they have enough members without me. Today should be the last right? I continue my training, I hope I can use my flames rightly... Like how they do short warps? Okay, why don't I try now... I guess that's suicide... But trying to do it won't be bad right?

I sigh, I try to concentrate and the black flames appeared I jump into it and... "OUCH!" I fall on the head of a certain person.

I can feel gaze and stare... wait, I don't wear any bandages to cover my face!

"UNKNOWN?!" I hear a shout... wait... Jagger and Bermuda?!

I jump and look at the one that I sat on, isn't that the Vongola Decimo...?! "Jagger, Bermuda... Huh? Where is this?" I look around and see the Vongola, The Simon, The Varia, Even the Millefiore, and the Cavallone Boss, along with the Arcobaleno... and is that Checkerface?

"Why are you here?"asks Bermuda. He looks terrible...

"Flames."answer me.

"H-HIIIIE! Who is that?!"shouts the Vongola Decimo.

"I don't know, it's the first time I have seen her." If I'm not wrong that is Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Ah! It's that girl that I saw in the Castle..."said Enma Kozato. Oh, right, I do meet him there...

The Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi turns to Kozato and asks,"You know her, Enma-kun?"

"No, not really..." Of course, I don't know about myself either, if you know something about me, then you're a genius.

I can feel a weigh on my shoulder, "How does Enma Kozato have seen you before?" He glares at me, oh, great.

I sigh, "I already said it. I accidentally transported myself to Simon's Castle. It's nothing special."

"Who's she anyway?!"asks one of the Arcobaleno.

"Wasn't she is the one that attacked Enma that time?!"shouts one of the Simon. Well, I did, so what.

With my emotionless face, I say, "It's nothing special. I'm... Just call me whatever you like."

Bermuda sighs, "Let's go back..." But he suddenly glances at Reborn? "On a second thought, It will be great if you train more..."

"Huh?"

"Why don't you train her, Reborn?" What?!

"H-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIE?!"

**To Be Continued!**

**FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM! username: rio_sawada**


	3. Chapter 3

**[U. N. K. N. O. W. N.]**

**by Rio Sawada**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 03**

**Running from The Past**

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Why don't you train her, Reborn?"said Bermuda, so suddenly. I froze, what?! Train?

All of them including me froze expect for the Sun Arcobaleno and Jagger. We all couldn't do anything but keep our mouth shut. Suddenly, a shriek broke the silence. "HIIIIIIEEE?!" A shriek of surprise, I suppose.

The sun arcobaleno smirked, "It looks interesting."

"Wait, I don't approve... at least, not yet." All eyes turned to me, I rolled my eye in annoyance. "It'll be an honor to be trained by the Sun Arcobaleno, which is the strongest hitman... but this is to sudden, Bermuda." I complained.

Behind the bandages that cover his face, I could guess that one of his eyebrow was raised, "It's not like you to complain, Unknown."said him. I frowned and again, rolled my eye in annoyance. I could feel stares on me, that makes me uncomfortable.

"Well, yes, but our HQ is in Italy. If I'm getting trained here, in Japan..." My eyes narrowed, "Then I have to stay here?"asked me. I don't want to stay in Japan. I don't want to face the past ever again.

"You are Japanese, it's natural for you to stay in here." He answered.

I sighed, I have nothing I can do to make him change his mind. "...fine. But don't eat junk food when I'm gone. I can't cook for you guys in Japan." I glared at him. Even thought they are so strong and all in the mafia world, they are nothing when they step into the kitchen. In short, they are no good in home economics.

"Ugh." I could hear them said. Bermuda sighed and turned to Reborn, "Then I will leave her to you, Reborn."

Reborn smirked and pulled his fedora down, covering his eyes with its shadow. "Leave it to me."

"Bermuda," I called him and sighed. "I should go home first and take my things with me. I couldn't do it with my own flames, you know."

"I will send it later, you should train your flames." He said as he jumped on to Jagger's shoulder. And then the black flames appeared. They disappeared as they went inside the black flame and a case appeared in their place. My things. Great.

"A-ano..."

I turned to Vongola Decimo and The Sun Arcobaleno, "What?" I asked. Right, introduction. "It's nice to meet you, Vongola Decimo, Sun Arcobaleno.." wait. They have retired right? "...ex-arcobaleno. I'm..." Well, my old name isn't my real name so I don't want to use it and I don't know my real name, that is the real reason why I became 'Unknown'. "I have thrown my name away a long time ago. You can call me Unknown. For now."

"Don't call me that! I don't want to be Vongola Decimo! Err...You should have known, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. So just call me Tsuna, eeeh, unknown-san!"said Vong- I mean, Tsuna. I could read his face, they were showing his mind, it was like he was telling me that my name is very weird.

"Interesting. For now on, you should live with us then, in Sawada's residence." The ex-arcobaleno said. "And, just call me Reborn."

"R-Reborn-san! Why did you agree with the vindice?! This girl could be dangerous!" Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian said.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. The more the merrier!" Yamamoto Takeshi, the rain guardian said with a big grin on his face.

I ignored them and turned to the Simon. If I'm living near them from now on, I should at least apologize for what I did that time. The guardians of Simon quickly stepped forward to protect Kozato Enma as I stepped forward. "I mean no harm." I said, but they still kept their guards on. I stared at them and bowed, "Sorry for that time, Simon Decimo."

They blinked. Then Kozato Enma quickly panicked, "E-eto.. I-it's okay, u-unknown-san! R-raise your head! And just call me Enma."

I raised my head and stared at him, "Well, thank you, Enma. Then please excuse me." I bowed again and turned to Tsuna and Reborn. "Please take care of me from now on." I bowed once more, but this time I quickly raised my head.

"E-eeeh... Alright?" said Tsuna dumbfounded. "You are too formal! Just act natural!"said him again.

I am? I just act naturally as I am... Maybe he want me to be more cheerful? I'm not that type of person thought.. I just nodded.

-o-o-o-o-

So Enma, Adelheid, Julie, Aoba, Kaoru, Shittopi-chan, ans Rauji or the Simon Family was leaving in another place. Mukuro along with their underlings went back to Kokuyo. Sasagawa-senpai was living with Chrome-san because she doesn't have anywhere to stay. Yamamoto was living in a sushi restaurant. Gokudera live somewhere near the Sawada Residence. While me, Tsuna, and Reborn were staying in Sawada Residence. It was still night when we went back. Tsuna told me to sleep in the guest room and he said I can use the bathroom as free as I want. I quickly go straight to bed.

-o-o-o-o-

"A-ano, Unknown-san." I heard Tsuna voice, waking me up.

I opened my eyes, "Oh, Tsuna." I blinked and sat down. "It's morning..." I stared blankly at the air and yawned,

"Reborn told me to woke you up! The breakfast is ready, and he said to take you too..." Take me for what?

I nodded as I stood up. "Alright, I will change."

"O-okay then, We need to introduce you to mom too." said him as he walked to the door. I sighed, this is too awkward. After he got out of the room I took some ordinary clothes from the case. I found an eyepatch. I smiled. Well, it's better than having a bandage covering your eyes. I undo the bandage and put the eyepatch on. I got changed to a plain white t-shirt, jeans short, and a simple black boots.

Suddenly, I felt a presence in the room and found Reborn behind me. "Mm...what are you doing here, Reborn?" I asked.

"Ciaossu." A morning greeting? "I just want to ask something..." Guess not, or I won't feel the cold metal on my head now. "Who are you?" Sigh. I knew he will ask that.

"I am unknown, Reborn." I kept my emotion as blank as ever. "I lost my memories and I joined Vindice. And I just have that flame." I lied, I lost my memories far before that.

He lowered his pistol down, "Can I trust you with that?"asked him.

I closed my eyes, "Don't worry, besides, I mean no harm. I was like those people before, an innocent person with nothing."

"Then, I need you to decide a name."said Reborn. I blinked in confusion. "Since you don't have a name, I want you to decide one. I need a name so that you can enroll in Namimori Middle."explained him.

"Then I will tell you my biodata my birthday is May 5th, I'm 14, My name..." I hesitated. I won't go back to the past... I don't want to face it... I want to run away... but I hate it, to run away like this...

"You don't really lost your memories, right?"said Reborn suddenly, my eyes widened. "You are just running away from your past."

Suddenly, I can feel my blood rushing, am I getting angry? My expression is still the same as always. I closed my eyes once again, "Akai Mei." I'm done. I won't run away. Not anymore.

-o-o-o-o-

**to be continued**

**#follow my instagram#**

**( rio_sawada)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

** – Chapter 4**

**Long time no meet! I'm busy these days**

**Holiday has ended and I'm surrounded by school's work.**

**Well, let's just skip my complaining about school's work and continue the story ne?**

* * *

**Chapter 04; [ Hajimemashite]**

I was really angry that time and stupidly told the arcobaleno my real name without thinking twice. Although I have no regret, still. I'm angry at my naiveness. I rarely feel this way, so it's best to ignore it.

"Unknown-san?" I heard someone call.

"Huh?" I blinked at Sawada Tsunayoshi, "Yes?"

"Uh, did you hear us earlier?"asked him.

I was confused, even thought I want to forgot the thing that happened earlier, I can't. It's really pissed me off even thought I don't show it. I didn't pay attention at all at my surroundings! "Gomen, I was really sleepy." I said, making a reason.

"I see, err... We're going to meet with everyone else in the park, I will introduce you later."said Tsuna, staring at me awkwardly.

"Okay." I answered shortly. Then I started to ask to no one. Since when I'm downstairs with everyone else? And there's a food in front of me? Uh..

"And... Uh, please eat."said Tsuna again awkwardly,

I blinked, "Oh." I stared at the food and start eating. Then I looked at my surroundings and found a middle-aged lady. I blinked at her.

"I'm Sawada Nana! Tsuna's Mama! It seems you're now fully awake! Nice to meet you!" She smiled widely at me.

"Hajimemashite... Nana-san." I smiled a bit, "I'm..."

Suddenly a sound cut me, or continued me. "Akai Mei."said Reborn, the Arcobaleno who suddenly appeared on Tsunayoshi's shoulder.

"Reborn." I said shortly. I glared at him and then sighed. Calm, Down. No use to get angry at him. Besides he is going to train me. I should pay a bit of respect. At least a bit. I rolled my eyes. "Mei's fine."

"Mei?" Tsuna stared at me.

"Mei-chan then! Please eat before it gets cold!" said Nana-san. "And just call me, Mama!" or Mama.

So this food was made by her right? I stared at the food, and then Nana-san. I nodded and then started to eat. It was curry rice. It tasted really good. The smell is nice too. "Delicious." I commented. "Arigatou, eto, Mama..." It's been so long, someone cooked for me...

"No need to thank me!" She smiled again.

Suddenly I can hear a shout. "GYAHAHAHA!" I nearly jumped in surprise. I turned to see a boy with cow shirt. "Lambo-san is here to eat!" If I'm not wrong he is the Lightning Guardian, Bovino Lambo.

"Lambo! Dame! Rude!" A girl chased him. And that's the young hitman, I-pin. She was the student of Fon, the ex-storm Arcobaleno.

"Lambo! I-pin!" Tsuna shouted their name in surprise.

I glared at the cow boy and he flinched. "If you want to eat..." I walked to him and pulled him to the table. "Sit down and don't be noisy." I pushed him to a chair and then go back to my seat. This is my habit once small pino made a ruckus inside the dinning room

Lambo blinked, "Who are you? Are you here to be Lambo henchmen?"said him.

I-pin chased him and sit beside him, "Silent! Eat! Manner!"said her.

I smiled at her, "That's right, you have to keep an eye on Lambo, so he's not naughty." Then I continued to eat.

"Hai!" I-pin smile widely at me. "I! I-pin! That, Lambo!"She introduced herself and Lambo who is laughing loudly while stared at the food saying that the food is his. "Hajimemashite!" She is adorable, and has manner.

"... Mei, Hajimemashite, I-pin." I said again.

* * *

After awhile, we finished eating. I took my weapon (not the chain one), a metal rod, and hide it somewhere. Then went to the park with Tsuna and Reborn. We met with the other Vongola at the park. There also Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru. We went to the hospital to meet Basil from CEDEF and the Bucking Horse. I keep receiving a suspicious stare from Gokudera but not that I care.

* * *

When the others are chatting happily with each other or what so ever. I sneaked out and went to somewhere next to the river. (The place where Enma feed the cat) The more I'm with them the more I feel uncomfortable. They were Bermuda's enemy, even thought now they aren't, they can't let their guard down went I, who is Bermuda's friend and a Vindice, is there. So now, it's better to stay away from them. I stared at th sky while thinking about the past. Now that I think about it, at that down I used to live on, there's also a place like this... Well, I disappeared at that place. I sighed as I lied down on the ground. The wind feel comfortable and the smell of the grass in nice...

"Meow~" A sound of a cat can be heard. I noticed that a cat was standing on me. "Meow~" I sit up and pat that cat softly. Another cats came from opposite sides, I pat them one by one. They are cute, I think. I chuckled as they licked my hand. I guess I will come here every time if I can.

Suddenly, I feel someone presence. "Itte!" The cats turned to the direction of the sound, so do I. Then I saw Shimon Decimo, It seems he fell just now. The cats ran to him, he rubbed his head and the stood up. He smiled at the cat. "I brought you food."said him. Then he turned to the same direction where I am. "Eh?" He blinked. Surprised.

I stared at him. "Sorry, am I disturbing you? I will go now then..." I bowed at him and turned to leave.

"Eh! It's fine! Sorry!" He shouted. And why he say sorry? He didn't do anything...

I stared at him. He stared back. "Okay..." I nodded. "Are they yours?" I asked.

He blinked again, "Y-you mean the cat? N-no they aren't... I always come here to feed them... j-just that."said him nervously.

"I see. Then please feed them, It seems they are hungry." I smiled at him softly.

"Y-yeah, y-you're right." He nodded and walked to my direction. I just noticed there was two plates on the ground. He then leaned down and put in some fish in the plate. The cats started to eat. He also put some milk on another plate.

"You're nice... even thought you're a mafia..." I commented. I stared at him, questioning things about him in my thoughts. I am really curious. The mafia world is a cruel world that involves killing people and betrayal. Yet the Simon and the Vongola tenth generation are so pure and innocent. There were one of those normal people. But now they are involved with the mafia. Along with their family. When their thoughts are filled with their family and loved ones, they struggled in this cruel life... Maybe, that's the same for me...

"Eh, n- no... I..." I raised an eyebrow at his reaction, "I just want to protect my family. So... the whole mafia thing... I don't really care as long my family are safe!" I blinked and gave him a small smile.

"Sou...desu ka?"Kozato Enma is indeed... a weird one. "Hen no yatsu..." I mumbled.

It seems Kozato Enma hears me, even though it's not clear enough. "? E-eeh, Unkno-"

I cut him, "Mei."said me. "Akai Mei... Watashi wa Akai Mei, Hajimemashite!"

* * *

~ **Enma's POV** ~

Today, I'm able to get out from the hospital so I decided to go to feed the cat. When I noticed that another person was there, I was really surprised. Because it's a person that I never expected to be here. It's the one from the Vindice, if I'm not wrong, it's Unknown-san.

Her existence reminds me of someone somehow. But I don't know who. She seems familiar. But I'm nsure I never met anyone like her before. Or so that's what I thought.

"You're nice, even thought you are in the mafia..."said her, staring at me curiously.

I stared at her but it seems she was in a deep thought. "Eh..." She raised an eyebrow as response. ""N- no... I..." I patted the cats one by one while saying, "I just want to protect my family. So.. the whole mafia thing... I don't really care as long my family are safe!"

She blinked. She looks surprised, but she smiled, faintly. "Sou... desu ka?" Then I heard her mumbles something, that I can't hear clearly.

So wanted to ask her I opened my mouth, "E-eeh, U-Unkno-" Just when I thought calling her Unknown is really weird. She said...

"Mei."said her shortly. "Akai Mei. Watashi wa Akai Mei, Hajimemashite."

I widened my eyes as I remember something nostalgic.

* * *

-_Flashback-_

_Otou-san said he found a girl at the beach, Mana was really happy to have the girl joined out family. She was really excited. That day, when Otou-san introduced us to her, he told us that she lost her memories so we had to create a beautiful memories together. _

_I was going to ask her name so I said,"What is yo-"_

_But she cutted me. From behind my father's back, she stepped forward and said, "Mei." I blinked. "Just Mei... Watashi wa Mei, Hajimemashite."_

_-_Flashback ends- (Clear Hint? ;) -

* * *

"Enma-san?"She waved her hands in front of my face.

Surprised, I stepped back a little and apologized."E-eeeh! Gomen... Then, err..." She stared at me intentionally, making me feeling a bit uneasy. "Can I call you... Mei?"

She smiled faintly again and nodded, "I will call you Enma, then..."

"Sure..."

This is awkward... She really does resemble Mei.


End file.
